


If I could, I would look at us all the time

by upwherewebelong (basicallyg)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyg/pseuds/upwherewebelong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And finally, she showed him the last two, “the ones that will break his heart” according to Ana. The first was  a gif image of the two of them looking at each other and him mouthing “I love you”.<br/>He felt it in the centre of his heart. So bad, that the found himself mouthing it again.  He watched him repeatedly again and again, until she changed it to a video.</p><p>'-You all wanna be married and have children?<br/>-Yeah, one hundred percent<br/>-Even as young as you are?'</p><p>The Harry and Louis on the screen looked at each other like they had all the answers in the world right there. He stopped the video and repeated it at least ten times.<br/>He didn't speak for what it seemed a long time. He took a sip of his orange juice and looked at Ana.<br/>- You always knew?”</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Louis owes more than his career to a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could, I would look at us all the time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything said here.
> 
> So this is my first work here. You might find some mistakes here and I am sorry for that.
> 
> You're making me nervous! Go read it!

It was one of those fine tour days that Louis always cherished. The sun was shining bright; there were a lot of things to explore in a new place and plenty of time to do it. It was their first day off and everything about it was exciting. He went to look out for the rest of the boys to ask them if they wanted to go and look around. Liam was busy trying to learn Spanish and eating as much as he could. Zayn was sleeping and he didn't pay attention to Louis and Niall and Harry were playing golf. So there was him and his security guy, who showed a bit of excitement. At least it was something.  
He went out in one of those vans they use, but first he asked the hotel to distract some fans outside because he didn't want to make a fuss and end not knowing the place.  
They went first to River Plate stadium, because he wanted to meet the field of one of the biggest teams in South America. He and the rest of the boys had an appointment with the opposite club later in the day, so he was very excited about it. The _Monumental_ (the stadium he was visiting at the moment) was closed, because they weren't expecting any celebrity visitors, but nonetheless they gave him a t-shirt and a short tour for the club. He watched a few players training and then he head off.  
He didn't know where to go next, so he opened the Whatsapp group he had with the boys called _“ladsss”_ and he asked:

  
 _'What should I meet in this place?'_

  
Zayn: _'your bed twat, go to sleep'_

  
Liam: _'dunno mate, take a look in a website, i heard_ _this is a city with a lot of stories, so'_

  
Niall: _'the obelisco! That place is sick, you'll love it'_

  
Harry: _'yeah niall, but that place is in the middle of the street, he's gonna cause a scene. Better go to madeiro or something by the river'._

  
He picked the obvious choice, Harry's suggestion, that came later with a text that said _'sorry, i misspelled, it's puerto madero. Go there, pretty cool'._

When he got there, he saw a beautiful place surrounded by the river on one side, and a big avenue on the other. Not so many people were hanging around so he decided he wanted to walk. Of course he's going to have a lot of security, but it wasn't bad.  
He wished his stupid bandmates could see this. A really peaceful place with a lot of stories that somehow made him think about things. Things like the fact that he had many lyrics to write and couldn't find the right words to explain what he had inside, or the fact that there have been weeks since he last spoke to Eleanor. It wasn't like he was avoiding her. Actually, she had been weird since last month when he went to the States with Harry and Liam (actually, she had this rare behavior since that time he said he was going to St. Barts and he never suggested going with her, because Harry wanted him to take a holiday there to write some). So you can't blame him for not being interested in ask her what was wrong without fighting and ending in a bad mood. He just started a tour, if she didn't talk to him about whatever earlier; it wasn't his main problem right now. That'll probably make him sound like a prick, but it didn't matter that much. And he didn't know why. Maybe he could write about that. Maybe, but he wouldn't because he refused to make this thing a big deal, mainly because she wasn't paying much attention to their relationship lately. And surprisingly enough, he was okay with that.  
There was something else he wanted to write about. Like a hole in his chest that was waiting to be filled with words, but those bitches never come and he did not have a single clue of what was that about. And that bothered him.  
He was interrupted in his thoughts by a girl and her boyfriend that approached him in the middle of the way.

  
\- Louis! I'm sorry, I know that you aren't meant to be seen, but please, would you take a picture with me? I won't post it anywhere until you tell me so, or I won't even post it if that means I get to know you.

  
Louis could say she was rambling, but he found it cute. A few people told him that he was intimidating, so he won't blame it on her.

  
\- Easy, love. Of course I'll take a picture with you! But don't say anything until a few hours later or this will become a mess.  
\- Sure! Thank you so much!  
She handed the camera to the boy with her and they posed for a picture.  
\- Thank you Louis, again! I can't even begin to say how happy this makes me!  
\- Glad to help to make you happy! Anytime you want. What's your name?  
\- I'm Ana, and this is my incredibly supportive boyfriend, Lucas.

 

They shook hands and then he hugged her. He felt like he owed this girl a big one because of her lack of screaming and all the time she waited for them to be here.

  
\- How are the boys? - She asked when she saw no one was leaving  
\- Good good, enjoying the new tour. This has been really cool, y'know? Are you coming to any of the concerts?  
\- Obviously, I'm going tomorrow. My sister's there so we can get front row. How come none of them are here with you?  
\- Well, Zayn was sleeping and Liam was doing something else. Also, we have a golf course at the hotel, who do you think is gonna be like _living_ there? - Louis said with a smile.  
\- Oh, so is Harry trading you for some golf, then?  
\- Well, as gutted as I am, Niall's with him as well.  
\- How weird, sometimes it looks he wouldn't change you for the world!  
\- Who? Niall? - They both laughed.  
\- Of course you know I mean Harry!  
\- It seems he can, though.

  
She looked puzzled. Or Louis wasn't getting it, or she was one of _those_ fans. And he was so not ready for this. He wasn't ready to explain that he wasn't homophobic, that it wasn't his choice to tweet _that_ (it wasn't even his own hands) and that he had a very sad and delusional Harry for like a month after that. He had to show him all the time how deeply sorry he was, how much of that wasn't true. And still today he feels guilt and anger in his stomach. Harry is a good lad; he doesn't deserve to be put down like that.

  
\- Well, we all see that he only wants you, anyway - Ana interrupted

\- What? - Louis said out of his bubble - are you implying something? - He really really not wanted to sound angry  
\- Actually a lot of things, but I'll shut up, if it bothers you. Thank you again babe, for the pic and for coming here -she replied with a sincere smile while she started to turn around.

  
 _No._  
It doesn't bother him. Why no one sees that? He loves his friend, why in hell will someone think that bothers him?

  
\- Yeah, sure.. um.. Ana? Can I ask you something?  
\- Anything  
\- Why do you think, um.. all those things about me and Harry?  
\- Anything but that, Louis. I believe in what I believe, not my business to talk about it with you.  
\- Come on! You're talking about me! The least you can do is tell me why you say those things about me! Don't you think I have the right to know?  
\- Yeah, but.. I don't want you to hate me, Louis, I don't want to ruin your mood by telling you something that, as far as I'm in this conversation, isn't true  
\- It doesn't bothers me! - he yelled- I promise I won't be mad, it's okay, I just want to know.

  
Louis sighed, waiting for an answer in a foreign country, with a fan and feeling desperate as he never felt about the subject.

  
\- You just see it, it's implied. Pay attention - she said after a moment  
\- Where?  
\- Everywhere, Louis. Maybe you don't see it because for you isn't concrete. Anyway, I'm gonna head off. I must say I've never thought I'd have a moment like this - she said with a laugh recovering the mood.  
\- Yeah, well, I'm sorry if this was weird. I'm curious, I guess - he smiled his usual smile - It was nice to meet you, love! Thanks for the support; it really means a lot for us.

  
In that moment, he felt like he was thanking for any kind of support, like to the band and Harry. He knew his friend enough to say he'd like to meet one of those fans.

  
\- Anytime, Lou. See you tomorrow! -And then she started to walk away.   
Louis felt warm when he heard the nickname. Why was she calling him like that?  
\- Hey! - He found himself saying- is there any app where I can reach you? Like twitter or something?

  
The girl smiled like it was the beginning of paradise.

  
\- Of.. Of course! Yes! Follow me on twitter! Want me to write it for you?  
He handed her his phone with the twitter app and then he followed her. That was easy. He should do it more often if that means they'll smile at him like that.  
\- Thanks love!- He said and then he walked away.

 

\--

 

Later that day, he reunited with the rest of the boys to go and visit some big stadium. He found out that there were only three of them.

  
\- Before you ask, Harry had a headache and he wasn't feeling well - said Liam  
\- Oh, okay. Was he better when you left him?  
\- Dunno mate, he was sleeping.

  
He texted him immediately.

 

_'Dude, how are you?'_

  
Almost ten minutes later, the response came.

  
 _'Fine fine, maybe it was the sun, but I feel better right now. Thanks for asking'_

_  
'Sure thing. Sorry I'm not there. If I knew I would have stayed with you'_

  
_‘Don't even think about it, you'll love that place. And also you need to get off your mind with footie for a bit. Am I wrong?'_

  
Louis felt his heart broke. He wanted to be there so much. Or maybe he wished his friend could see this. They were approaching _La Bombonera_ and the view was amazing. Everything there was painted in the colors of the club and some kids were playing footie in a tiny field. The place was surrounded by fences and people. Most of them fans, who were waiting in line.

  
 _'You know me so well, Harry'_ he replied

  
 _'We talk when you get back'_ was all he got as a response.

  
They played a lot and took pics with little fans that were part of some project and then they had a tour around the place. It was overwhelming. They ate some sandwiches and sign some shirts. Then they headed off.

 

\--

 

When got to the hotel he ran to Harry's room and he was sleeping. He just did what he wanted to do. He took a shower, wore Harry's clothes and lay beside him watching Argentinean TV, waiting for the other boy to wake up. After a few moments, he did it.

  
\- Lou? -there is, that feeling in his chest when someone calls him that way  
\- Hey there, sleepyhead. Feeling better?  
\- A lot, yeah. How was the ride?  
\- Amazing! I wish you could have been there! We brought you a shirt with your name. We played footie with some kids and it was awesome!  
\- I'm glad you had fun, then. Are you okay?  
\- Yes! Well, I guess. I have something inside I still don't know what is about, so I can't talk about it even if I wanted to. But besides it, I am so glad we're finally here.  
\- That sucks, mate. Have you tried writing something?  
\- I can't find the words, Harold. I don't know. Have you ever been in that situation?

  
Harry seemed to think about it for a second, before he replied.

  
\- Yeah, but eventually I found the meaning of those feelings and I wrote a song. Even if that one doesn't haven my name on it, it's my song. And today, it's still something I don't know how to say it properly - he said looking at his pillow.  
\- Which song?  
\- “Change my mind”

  
Louis swallowed and wondered why Harry would feel that way. Seems like he can have everything he wants in the world with that big smile of his, those dimples (Louis' favorites to poke) and those eyes. Who in hell would be such a fool?

  
\- That's one of my favorites, H.  
\- Really? -Harry seemed genuinely pleased  
\- Of course. I always loved the way the story of a new love is being said, and how sweet and heartbreaking sounds. It's beautiful.  
\- Thank you, that means a lot to me, coming from you  
\- I feel important - Louis laughed  
\- You are, you twat. That's why I'm always here. To remind you how special you are. At least to me, you are a VIP.

  
They both laughed a lot after that, and talked about a lot of things, most of them stupid, til they fell asleep in Harry's room.

 

\--

 

 

Louis woke up and this time he couldn't go back to sleep. Harry was snoring softly beside him and clarity was rising up. He got up to close the curtains and grab his phone. He found himself looking through the “ _Larry”_ tag on Twitter, until he decided to send a direct message to the fan he met the day before.

  
 _'Hey Ana, remember me?'_

  
Minutes later, the response came.

  
 _'WHAT THE FUCK LOUIS'_

  
Shocking.

  
 _'Sorry sorry, my internal fangirl talking. Why wouldn't I remember you?'_

_  
'Dunno, maybe you wanted to forget me. What are you doing up at 5 am?'_

_  
'Queuing for the concert tonight. Cold and boring place this is. You?'_

_'JETLAGGG! And I forgot to close the curtains last night, so the light woke me up'_

_  
'Hahahaha poor baby'_

_  
'I can go back to sleep if I want, but instead I'm being the best idol you can have'_

_  
'True. Nothing to say about it'_

He decided to stop chatting and go to the main subject.

  
 _'Look, gotta ask you for a big favor'_

_  
'Tell me and I'll think about it'_

_  
'Would you mind telling me everything about Larry? Show me what you believe'_

  
Nothing came up in response for a while.

  
 _'Louis, I'm just a fan'_

_  
'You're not. You're my friend now. And friends help confused friends'._

  
What did he just say?

 

 _'Curious'_ he sent after that.

  
After five minutes, she replied.

  
 _'Fine. Meet me for breakfast at 10 am at the same place we met'_

_'Deal'._

Five and a half hours later, he was sitting in Puerto Madero with a hoodie that was too big for him and his head buried inside of it.

  
\- Louis? Sorry I'm late, that line is a disaster and I couldn't find my way out. I think I need to marry that boy. He's replacing me right now at the stadium. He's an angel.  
\- Hi Ana -he said- Say hello to Lucas for me later, then. So..  
\- Look, Louis. I don't want to sound bad or whatever, but.. I just.. I don't know if I should do this? I mean, what if I ruin everything? What if you.. you hate everything you were and stopped talking to him? I can't find the words to explain myself because I don't speak English, you know that. But I really hope you get what I'm trying to say -she spilled.

  
Suddenly, Louis felt connected with this girl. They had the same problem but different reasons. He looked at her and saw someone thrilled and waiting for an answer.

  
\- I'm sorry I'm putting you through this, but.. -he released a breath he didn't know he was holding- please, don't tell anyone about this, but.. I need to know. I'm having a hard time thinking and my head's looking for answers and I don't even have the questions.  
\- Fine, fine. Let's get inside.

 

Once they ordered their food, Ana started her laptop.

  
\- Okay, disclaimer: I do not own any of this and/or the boys and/or the words said here. And also, please be objective.  
\- Of course. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't completely in a blur.  
The waiter brought them breakfast and the she looked for something on Tumblr and then it started. One after another.

  
He saw this guy, watching his best friend presenting their book, like he was proud of him, which he was. Harry was nervous that day, and Louis helped him a lot. That was why his hand was at the small of his back, comforting him. Then, he saw the same bloke looking breathless when he felt a special hand on his shoulder at the end of a show. That day, Harry and he argued a bit, couldn't remember why, but he knew everything was right into place when he touched him. He wanted to go and hug him like his life depended on it when he recovered, he remembers that. After those, she showed him the X Factor times. Ana told him that the relationship wasn't one-sided. And he knew she was right, when he saw that guy again being lifted up by his very-much-new bandmate. He saw an 18 year old Louis trying to hide his smile from the cameras when Harry interlaced their fingers in a video diary. He saw himself hugging him after week results and burying his face inside his curls (to smell them, she says, but no) to whisper him _“a few more days to be together, curly!”._ He saw other moment, of a young Harry being behind him, and he throwing his arms to a hug from the back. At the final, before the results were announced, he was reaching for a concerned little boy, to touch him and let him know he was there. When she finished with the begging of their career, she followed through what she called “the most beautiful, yet important moments” when she thought they were together: an interview in 2011, in which Harry was playing with his fingers behind Louis, and he moved his arm so the youngest boy could touch him. He remembers that one too, one of those horrible interviews where his friend had to be in the back and he missed him so bad, that he did that because he wanted to, because all he was thinking was Harry and tea and cuddles in their house. Which they did later.  
He never thought about wanting to kiss Harry, but after those gif images he saw of them at the Men in Black premiere, particularly the one where he turns around and finds the boy's face there, he thought that a big kiss would have been the most appropriate thing to do. Like that time they were at the radio and he looked at Harry and made a kissy face. Or like the one in that livestream they did, years ago, where that fan dared them to kiss. He should have, but he recalls in that one a concrete thought. He got _scared_. Scared that if Harry were to kiss him, everyone would have seen their special moment. He wasn't afraid of the kiss per se; he just wanted to share it just with Harry.

 That made him take a deep breath, although it was being very difficult, and close his eyes for a bit. He didn't stop to think, he just followed through the next image, showing their hug after their first VMA. He was so so proud that the first person he wanted to hug was him, he wanted to scream and whisper, and jump and so many other things. He remembers standing up when they heard their name and the first thing he saw was Harry with tears in his eyes and big arms open wide. The older one said _“babycakes”_ to Harry's hair and he whispered “ _I love you”_ to Louis' ears. He also remembers making an effort to let him go and hug the other boys.

The one at 1D Day, singing Little Things to each other. He always felt a thing for that song, because Harry was singing it once and told him that the song was special as him.

That interview in Paris in 2012, where he was absolutely lost in Harry. They spent the night before talking and dancing in their room, watching TV and cuddling before they had to wake up. Everything that day went really good because they had the opportunity to do the interview together and play with each other as much as they wanted to. That was why they were more into each other than into the interview itself.

 Then, she passed by a few more like fond looks that had no explanation. Just looked at him like that. Just the way they do all the time. And finally, she showed him the last two, _“the ones that will break his heart”_ according to Ana. The first was a gif image of the two of them looking at each other and him mouthing _“I love you”_. He felt it in the centre of his heart. So bad, that the found himself mouthing it again. He watched him repeatedly again and again, until she changed it to a video.

  
 _“-You all wanna be married and have children?_

_-Yeah, one hundred percent_

_-Even as young as you are?_

_-Yeah of course”_

  
The Harry and Louis on the screen looked at each other like they had all the answers in the world right there. He stopped the video and repeated it at least ten times.  
He didn't speak for what it seemed a long time. He took a sip of his orange juice and looked at Ana.

  
\- You always knew?  
\- No actually. Not until someone showed it to me and I saw it for myself.  
\- Huh, same here -he said laughing ironically  
\- I hope this helps and doesn't cause trouble or anything.

  
He didn't say anything, just stared at the table.

  
\- It's okay if I ask how you feel.?

  
He laughed, but not happily.

  
\- It's okay, but I don't even know how to answer that, so..  
\- It's fine. I'm just wondering if you hate me or someone worse right now, or if it helped, or if you're going to quit the band...  
\- Hey! Where'd you get that?  
\- Don't know, sorry. You scare me a lot, you know. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of you having breakfast with me and talking about deep stuff and asking for my help. I feel like I'm gonna be woken up for my mother from a very good dream at any moment.

  
Louis clicked.

  
\- Yes! I feel that too. I feel like I'm going to wake up from a weird dream soon.  
\- Is it a bad one?

  
Louis thought about it for a second before he smiled.

  
\- No

 

And that was it. He smiled again and thanked her.

  
\- That's all I need. You smiling -she said with a laugh- I should probably go, if you don't mind. Lucas is at the stadium and I kinda feel bad for letting him alone there.  
\- You're lucky to have him love you that much. And yes, go find your Romeo. I'll see you tonight.

  
She stood up and they hugged. He embraced her like he knew this girl for a long time. She told her she loved him and then she let go of him.  
Louis' phone started to ring and he saw it was a call from Harry. He has his own ringtone, for God's sake. Not even his mum has one.

  
\- Hello?  
\- Lou? Are you in your room? Why would you leave?  
The nickname. There was that twitch in his heart.

\- Sorry b.. Harry. I had a thing to do and I just stayed here in this restaurant.  
\- Oh.. Thought you wanted to join me for breakfast, but okay. Are you coming anytime soon?  
\- Hey, no. Actually, I've only had an orange juice. You mind waiting? I'm on my way - he said. Desperate to see him, to see what.. Whatever.  
\- Sure. I'll ask for tea and pancakes, sound good?  
\- Of course. See you there.  
\- Bye sweetcheeks!

  
And then he hung up. They should stop with the nicknames. Ana was watching him in awe and drinking his juice.

  
\- Sorry, guess you're going somewhere else too, so I finished it -she said with a smirk  
\- Yeah, that's fine. I have to go love, I'm rushed, so..  
\- You.Are.Blushing.  
\- No I'm not!  
\- Of course not. Stop arguing and “quote” – she mimicked the quote gesture- go find your..  
\- Don't say it -he interrupted her about to laugh, not knowing if he actually wanted to hear the end of that phrase.

  
She laughed as well and hugged him one more time, wishing him good luck and a great show.

 

\--

 

When he came back to the hotel, Harry was waiting and going for his second cuppa. Louis stopped before he opened the door so he could breathe and get inside. He wasn't thinking actually, he wouldn't let everything he knew it was waiting at the back of his mind (and maybe his heart) sink in just yet. This is normal breakfast with Harry. Bare chest Harry. Bare chest Harry wrapped in a white sheet. And waiting for him with a cuppa of Yorkshire Tea. A view from hell.

  
\- Finally! -he said- you missed Friends' rerun.

  
He took off his shoes and he got in bed. They watched The Big Bang Theory and ate pancakes. He was fine. He had no need to think. Until Harry laid his head on Louis' shoulder. He was nervous, but why? This was Harry, his best mate. But, did Harry his best mate know about all of the shit Louis just watched? What if he was analyzing him all the time? For how long did he know? What if he feels good about it and never said something because he was afraid? Or if he doesn't know? Will he hate him whenever he finds out? 

  
\- Louis? Are you okay? -Harry interrupted.  
\- Yeah, why?  
\- Or you're afraid of the sheet going away or you're very fond of it -he laughed  
Louis never noticed he was grabbing the fabric like that. He dropped it and turned to Harry.  
\- I'm fine; I'm just nervous

  
Harry softened his look and took his hand. Louis didn't want to think about it.

  
\- About tonight's show? Babe, you gonna be amazing, you already have four shows behind you.

  
 _It's not that. It's nothing. It's everything. It's me. It's you. It's today and yesterday and shit, tomorrow._

  
\- Yeah, but first times are always difficult. You have to leave an impression -he wasn't sure if he lied with those words.

  
Harry lifted up and hugged him. That was it. He just gave him courage through a simple gesture. He didn't know what to do, so he hugged him back and stayed there for a moment. Whatever this is, Harry's still Harry, and nobody knows him like he does.

 

\--

 

\- Are you sure you don't have it? Caroline's gonna kill me if I don't show up in the dressing room in five minutes!  
\- Sorry mate, I only borrowed your headbands, I don't like how headscarves look in me  
\- Don't be silly -Harry said- Here it is! Found it! We still have time before she kills me, so let's try something.  
He came closer and Louis started to sweat.  
\- Wh.. what?  
\- Try this headscarf on. Let's see.  
\- No you monster! Get off!  
\- Ah Lou! Come on! Nobody's here and I just wanna see!  
\- That's the thing! There are no witnesses! -he laughed but stayed still so Harry could do it.  
\- Okay, this should be it. Let me see. Awwww! -He cooed with a hand on his mouth- You look so tiny! 

  
He touched his hair a few times and Louis fought with himself a lot in those seconds. He tickled Harry in the stomach and then the tickle war started.

  
\- Fine, fine! You can wear my headbands! I'll take my headscarf off you! You win! Stop! -Harry yelled between breaths and laughs.

  
Louis locked him against the wall and took off the headscarf, and shook his hair. He wasn't blind, he saw Harry watching him. So, before he could free him, he came closer and pressed a strong kiss to Harry's cheek and he walked away to look for his headband. He didn't feel him move, not until he heard an angry knock in the door.

  
\- Harry Styles I want you in the dressing room in ten seconds or I'm gonna make someone cut your hair off while you sleep!  
\- Woah, Caroline sounds bad. I should go -he said and rushed out.

  
Louis would lie if he says that he wasn't proud.

 

\--

 

That show was fucking amazing. The crowd sang every single song, they had a lot of fun and they fucking _smashed it_. That was it.  
He looked for Ana in the crowd but of course he couldn't find her, so he thanked her out loud saying “'Hope you're having fun, dear fan, I'm deeply thankful for your support, dear friend”. He knew she'd know that was for her.  
The people were so loud. They barely could hear themselves sing and that's a lot to say. He couldn't help himself and smile like an idiot walking with Harry down the runway singing “Little Black Dress” and everyone screamed like that was the best thing in the world. Now that he knew the reasons, he was good about it.

  
\- We're on fucking fire! -Said Niall when he got in the van.  
\- That was what I call a good show; the crowd was so so loud! I can't explain that feeling you have when you see them singing along every single song. That was wicked -said Liam with a massive grin  
\- I couldn't stop moving! I mean, I wanted to scream all the time and I still want to! -Jumped Harry  
\- Mate, mate, calm down! You gonna get us killed with your monster arms! -said Louis with laughs and using his own arms as shields.  
\- Sorry, Prince William, I owe you one because of that tickle punishment you gave to me today! -Harry tickled Louis on the side.  
\- And that's how you treat royalty you dimpled villain? -Louis tickled Harry on the side, causing him to jump.  
\- You're the one to talk about dimples! Look at this! -Harry poked Louis in his right dimple.

  
That was new. He had no dimples.

  
\- Oh no! You infected me with your dimple disease! -Louis pretended to faint over Harry's lap.

  
The younger boy laughed and kept on poking his dimples with one hand, while the other rested over the older lad's waist.  
Louis smiled again so he could show his new dimples again. He was happy.

 

\--

 

Later that night, he claimed he was tired, so he went to bed and started to think. Certain phrases started to float around his mind.

  
 _"-What was your first real crush?  
-Louis Tomlinson"  
"And I'd marry you Harry, cause it rhymes"  
"What's your favorite thing about Harry?" "His curls or his smell"  
"My favorite thing about Chop Suey is his eyelashes"  
"I'd take Harry for the day, but still struggle with handling him in the night"  
"Since we started on the X Factor house, Louis and I said we wanted to move in together"  
"It was pretty much that, it just kinda happened"  
"-Who would be your Valentine?  
-You"  
"Louis is a great person to just like, sit and kind of admire what he's like"  
"You're in a whole new level of charm"_

  
He felt a desperate need of seeing Harry, so he went to his room. He found the door open and a full dressed Harry sleeping in the middle of the bed. Louis took his boots and headscarf off, and threw the sheets over him. But he didn't want to leave just now. So he tried to watch TV sitting in one of the sides of the bed, but he couldn't take his eyes off of that sleepy boy next to him. He turned off the TV and sighed. His hand went automatically to caress Harry's head, which made him move giving him more space. Louis smiled, leaned in and tried to sleep, but failed when Harry turned and threw an arm over his waist. And actually he didn't mind. He'd deal with everything that was around his head and his heart later if that'd mean that he could keep Harry like this for the night.

 

\--

 

Oh God. It was 4am and he still couldn't sleep. He had the “Harry” trunk inside his head opened at its full. He was thinking a lot.

Since the first moment they met back in 2010, they had this undeniable connection. No one understood him like Harry did. No one does. Nobody knows about the nights they spent talking about the future in their bunk beds at the X Factor house. Even the couch heard of their nonsense. No one saw the way they hugged the first time they closed the door of their apartment. No one knows about all those Sundays in bed watching Harry Potter, or how that ski trip reinforced their bond. Nobody has any idea how Harry always ran into Louis whenever he read any harsh magazine article about him being a womanizer, or even a villain. How they put their heads together before every show and whisper _“you gonna be amazing_ ” to each other. How they needed to be closer that holiday Louis asked his mum to go to Harry's because he missed him, how he still does whenever they're apart. How protective Louis is of Harry, how any person trying to hurt him has to deal with the older boy, even in interviews. Nobody cares, maybe, how their families get along. Nobody knows they spend a whole week before the holidays together at Harry's stepfather house every year. No one imagines how happy they make eachother.  
However, nobody thinks or cares or knows, whatever, that Louis always have been crazy for Harry's curls, how those dimples are his to poke, no one else has the right to do it. That Louis loves to use Harry's clothes because they smell like him, how he sometimes, when they won't see each other for a long time, he spreads a bit of Harry's perfume over a piece of fabric and keeps it between his t-shirts, so he can have his friend anywhere and miss him less. That Louis loves to make tea for Harry, because he'll always thank him with pancakes. That he loves the fact that everyone thinks Harry's homeless but that they still live together. That he loves every clumsy thing Harry says, starting from his jokes, passing through his wanting-to-be-clever stage, till his stories. He also loves that Harry's always been there for him, even when he got a girlfriend, Harry supported him and always been nice with her, even when Louis knew he wasn't very fond of her, despite how much he denied it. Even when he never told him that he prefers him over her sometimes (most of the times, well, _all the time_ , but he wasn't going to admit that _yet_ ), he's sure Harry knows that. He loves that they can speak about a lot of random things because they know everything about each other, but Harry still manages to surprise him every now and then.

Because their bond goes beyond words, beyond time and beyond any other things.

He loves Harry, more today than yesterday, and maybe less than tomorrow. He doesn't need to think more, he just needs to see his Harry. So he fell asleep next to him.

 

\--

 

The next day, he woke up without Harry. That wasn't what he wanted so he tried to sleep again when he heard the bathroom door and suddenly, felt a massive weight over him.

  
\- You awake! -Said the curly- You should have woken me up last night if you wanted to cuddle!  
\- Me? I just came here to check if you were fine and I wanted to sleep here, is that so bad?  
\- No, of course not. But you cuddled!

  
Louis wanted to smile and laugh and kiss and cry and die. Everything at once.

  
\- If you say so..  
\- And also, you talked in your sleep, Lou. You haven't done that in a while, is everything alright? Let me say it again, is everything okay with _me_? You said my name lots of times.

  
He was wrong. Now he just wanted to _die_. He only talks in his sleep when he's worried about something big. And Harry's a big thing, if not the biggest.

  
\- Yeah, things are good. I'm just worried about the _good_ part.  
\- Sorry?  
\- Nothing  
\- Lou, tell me. Is this about me or..?  
\- No, no. It is about you. And me. And us. And everything. I just wanna know if.. what would happen if.. I mean, we always… No, you know what?.. Yes, maybe you know..

  
Harry's smile was full. And it seemed like the whole room was illuminated by his bright eyes. He was breathtakingly beautiful.

  
\- Breath, Louis -he said, kissing his temple- we'll deal with this after the show, okay? -he scratched Louis' head and smiled again. Kissed his forehead and went to put some clothes.

  
How could he? How did he read him so well? He saw him pick a pair of jeans and move his bum trying to fit into those impossible skinny clothes. They laughed when Harry almost tripped with a shoe, and he remembered that time Harry was kind of angry/disappointed with him because of that horrible tweet in 2012, and the first thing he did was write a note to leave it inside Harry's journal. He ended up writing a whole song about ships, bookends, words, love and strength. “Strong” was all about the young boy in front of him.  
He got up and went to hug Harry. Before he let go to take a shower, he kissed his cheek again.  
He left a frozen Harry watching him leave again.

 

\--

 

They had breakfast in the balcony. Nobody mentioned any kind of awkward subject. They just commented about the show and the new things they saw. That's how the rest of the day passed. They were glued to each other, played golf, ate and went to the stadium again. The show was amazing as usual and they said goodbye to one more country.

When they came back to the hotel, they ordered food to the room and politely declined any request to stay a bit longer at the party that Cal organized.  
They were throwing pieces of cheese into each other’s mouth when Louis lost and Harry attacked him with an olive.

  
\- Get off! Olives are awful! Harry you'll regret this!  
\- These are your rules! Bite the olive Tomlinson!

  
Louis was laughing and fighting with Harry. He took his wrists and rolled him over his back, letting him on top of Harry, and with their faces very close.

  
\- Who's in trouble now, huh?  
\- Still you -Harry answered, freeing his wrists and clenched his arms around Louis' waist.

  
Suddenly, the laugh stopped. And both looked at each other for what it felt like the first time. Louis thought that was it. Now or never. No more _'what if..?'_ No more thinking.  
He kissed Harry's forehead and the boy beneath him released a breath. He kissed his right cheek, smiled looking at Harry's eyes and kissed his left cheek. He looked at him again and Harry smiled encouragingly. Louis started to lean in…

  
\- Lads! Are ya there? –Niall

  
They both chose to ignore it and laughed quietly before Louis leaned in again and pressed their lips together. Harry kissed back and Louis felt happy and free, like he didn't in a long time. It was like a massive weigh had been taken off his back. He felt also stupid for ignoring that for so much time, so he kissed him hard and Harry pressed his tight embrace a bit more. They kissed for a very long time. They also palmed each other’s crotches a little, because moaning into each other’s mouths was very hot and they couldn't help themselves.

  
\- You just came in your trousers -was the first thing Louis said and that made Harry laugh like a maniac.  
\- And you came in my pants. Do I have to remind you those are my jeans?  
\- No, I know I want to have everything about you  
\- You're a sap  
\- Shut up

\- Make me

  
Louis gave him an Eskimo kiss and Harry laughed happily before they kissed again.

  
\- Let's stay in your bed tonight, can we? -said Louis grabbing Harry's arm and leading him to bed.  
\- Sure babe -he froze- sorry. Is it too soon?

 

Louis smiled.

  
\- Are you okay? I mean, with.. this.. us - He replied gesturing between the two of them.  
\- Why wouldn't I? I've always knew you were worth the wait.  
\- Always knew?

  
Harry gave him a peck on the lips.

  
\- Since day one  
\- _"It just kinda happened"_ -said both at the same time.

 

He looked at Harry’s eyes and saw a full bright green filled with fondness.

  
\- Shit, I can't believe I waited this long in the dark. I love you so much, H.  
\- I know -he smiled- I love you too. So much.  
\- Does this mean that I get to call you names? And that I can be a big sap? And that I can spoil you, and kiss you and tickle you and take care of you anytime I want?  
\- Sure. As long as I can do the same and plus, I get to call you my boyfriend  
\- I thought that was implied.  
\- Nothing's ever implied with us.

 

\--

 

Louis woke up next to the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. And he was looking at him like he was the sun.

  
\- Morning love -he said giving him a kiss in the neck  
\- Morning boyfriend -Harry smiled  
\- I really like the sound of that  
\- Yeah... Can I ask you something?  
\- Sure  
\- How did this happen? Us  
\- Um.. I kinda ran into one of those "Larry shippers" the other day, and I kinda asked her to show me what she believes in. She denied at first, but I showed her that I was properly confused because she said that all I had to do was pay attention. And that's how yesterday morning she showed me every single important moment. I can say she was a bit teary a few times -he said with a smile- And I can also say that I remembered every context of those moments. I've loved you through every single one of them, Harry. The words we said, the moments we shared, the looks, the touches, the trips... Everything. Remember when I said that I didn't know what was happening to me? It was you, but I just didn't know back then. You were tattooed in my heart since day one, and the ink kept going strong through the night we said we wanted to move in together, the day we sang together for the first time, the day we moved in. Through the day you taught me how to cook. Through our laughs and cries and hugs. And mainly, through our first kiss. I don't actually know if I'm gay or what, I guess I'll have you around to help me figure it out sometime, but what I do know is that you, Harry Styles, are not something that'll pass with time. You're my love, and I never felt like this. Never. And I am being absolutely honest about it.

  
All Harry was doing was watching him.

  
\- And you? I mean, you kissed me back, and you said I was worth the wait -said Louis again, intertwining their fingers  
\- Um.. I.. like, I've been always in love with you? Same thing. Since we met, I did everything to make you like me. You became my best friend and the rock I held onto those days. And you still are -Harry smiled- You know when I realized that I was properly fucked? That day you asked me to teach you how to cook. And the first thing you wanted to do was that very difficult recipe of the _chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a stir of homemade mashed potatoes_. I spent the entire afternoon teaching you the basics and then you did it yourself. And that meal was so good, and you were so proud that I felt like I wanted to make you that happy every single day for the rest of our lives, because you deserved it, because you were impossibly sweet and beautiful and smart and sassy and cute and funny and everything I wanted in a life partner. And you were so out of my league. That's why I had been quiet the rest of that night, because all that started to feel. Because I realized you turned my world upside down in a few weeks and everything I wanted to do was be near you. The only person that knows about this is Gems, and she was the one who told me you'll come around because what we had was undeniable and we were so attached. I've watched all of those videos and I convinced myself 'one day it'll happen' and it did.

  
\- Babe, why didn't you say anything?  
\- Because you wouldn't see it, and I didn't want to confuse you, it wasn't my thing to do, mostly because I was a little bit confused too, and you had a girlfriend and things were changing between us in front of the cameras. But I stayed with my feelings because things weren't changing in the inside and we kept going strong, even though you were still blind about us. But I never wanted to rush you, because I knew that whenever you see it, it'd be forever. And here we are. I dunno, maybe we're older and wiser now, or maybe we're even more stupid than yesterday, but who knows, maybe this is what we need right now. Us.  
\- Always said that you were part of my destiny.

  
They kissed. A lot despite their morning breaths.

They loved each other and that's what mattered.

 

\--

 

Later that day, Louis took time to write Ana.

  
 _'Hey, just wanted to say thank you. Without you showing me that I wouldn't be as happy as I am today'_  
 _'Add me on kik donny710'_ he wrote in another message.

  
He didn't receive any messages. He went to the hotel lobby, where all of the boys were chatting about random things. He took a sit in front of Harry and kept playing with their feet under the coffee table.  
After lunch, they went to Recoleta cemetery. Famous and creepy place, but still stunning. Louis was a bit bored, so he challenged the boys to a game of hide and seeks than ended with him and Harry snogging before they claimed themselves as the winners.

  
When they were coming back to the hotel, he received a kik.

  
 _'It's Ana. It has been my absolute pleasure.  
So it's everything okay between the two of you guys?'_

  
He checked the profile pic before he answered. It can't be a fake.

  
 _'More than okay'_ he smiled like an idiot _'He's my boyfriend :D'_

  
 _'WHAT  
LOUIS  
I'M SORRY BUT  
ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
I AM SO SO HAPPY I'M JUMPING AROUND IN MY BEDROOM  
I feel like I'm 14 again and one of my school friends kissed her crush'_

  
Louis couldn't help but grin a lot. He felt a finger poking his recent dimple and it took all of his effort to avoid kiss Harry in front of everyone.

  
\- Who's that? Looks like a very excited someone -he asked peeking inside his conversation  
\- Hey! Are you already trying to control me? -Harry frowned and Louis immediately felt guilty- I'm kidding -and then he added in a lower tone _'baby'_ causing Harry to blush furiously.  
\- You're a twat  
\- A sexy one  
\- Shut up! -he blushed again  
\- We'll never tell anyone about us if this means you'll get like this everytime I tease  
\- Let's see if you can survive my teasing, Tommo.  
\- Uhh, I am scared!

  
Harry put his hand inside Louis' waistband and scratched the line of his bum. Louis closed his eyes and pinched Harry's leg to stop him. The demon was laughing.

  
\- You horrible monster, gonna pay for this, you know. As I was saying, or at least trying to, this is Ana, the fan I told you about. She's kinda excited.  
\- Tell her I said hi.  
\- Sure

  
 _'Thank you!! I feel like I'm 14 again. I feel like I wanna tell everyone and at the same time, keep him as a secret and hold his hands, and kiss him and everything. Maybe I sound really stupid.  
Harry says hi'_

  
_'OH MY GOD  
maybe I should stop writing in capital and fangirling for a bit.  
Hi Harry! :)  
Are you guys leaving soon?'_

  
_'Don't know, maybe tomorrow. Can we meet before we leave?'_

_  
'Sadly, I don't live in Buenos Aires. I'm at home again, a small town in the North. Sorry :('_

_  
'So sad! I couldn't hug you properly! How was the trip?'_

_  
'Good thanks. Cried just a bit'  
'Why?'_

_  
'You don't think everything that happened to me this weekend wasn't something to cry about?!'_

_  
'Sorry sorry, I'm just trying to be a good friend'_

_  
'I am so glad you're happy, Louis. I really mean it. And you calling us friends it's the most surreal thing ever. I hope to see you soon.  
Gotta go, talk to you later'_

_  
'Always loved to make friends, so this should be good. Have a good day love! xx'_

  
He laid his head on Harry's shoulder and tried to sleep.

 

\--

 

\- Are we telling the boys about us? -Harry asked caressing Louis' arm while laid on his bed after a very hot snogging session.  
\- Yeah, I guess I just wanted to keep you just for me these days. But yeah, we should.

  
Harry looked away and Louis _felt_ him think.

  
\- What's wrong babe?  
\- Sorry for being a mood killer, but I have to ask this -Louis kissed his hand- what about Eleanor?

  
Louis knew this was going to be asked, so he was okay with that.

 

\- We haven't spoke in, like, weeks. I can't talk to her about this over Skype. We both know something was wrong, we just never talked about it, and we just took distance. The thing that scares me the most is that we argued about this lots of times. This gonna sound silly, but she was jealous of you, H. A lot. No matter how much I tried to make her feel secure, she always had something. She never said that she was afraid of you and me per se, she just wanted me to pay attention and “make a decision” she said last time. Since then, I've never stopped thinking. And here we are. She needs to know, but when we go back home, we'll talk.  
\- It's gonna be fine, Lou. If you want me, I can be there with you.  
\- We'll see babe. Now kiss me, you fool.  
\- Stop quoting everything I said when I was young and stupid.  
\- Stop calling yourself young, you're a 20 year old grown man.

\- Prick  
\- Wanker  
\- Gorgeous.

  
Louis grinned like the sun. And blushed a lot.

  
\- You cheated!  
\- And you blushed! You are insanely cute! -He covered Louis in kisses before he got up  
\- Well, I'm going to have a shower. You coming or what?  
Louis was in the bathroom before he could even finish the sentence.

 

\--

 

That night, they had a bowling party and had a lot to drink. Louis remembered when he woke up that they started with Argentinean beer, then someone told them they should try some Italian drink mixed with coke and that was so good the drank the whole bottle. Harry was particularly giddy and dedicated every score to Louis. They kept partying a little after 3 am, when Harry asked him to take him to bed because he was tired and wanted to “kiss his brains off”.

  
When they got to the room, Louis started to get nervous. He couldn't open the door and started laughing nervously because maybe Harry was getting impatient and he was being stupid. He finally opened the door and they got in.  
He stood in front of the bed when he felt a pair of big arms around him and a beautiful boy kissing his neck, following the line of his shoulders.

  
\- You're tense love, is everything good?  
\- I… -Louis didn't want to make that about him- everything's great -he said and turned to kiss Harry and take them both to bed.

 

The temperature was raising and they both were painfully hard inside their jeans. So Louis attacked Harry's neck and took off his shirt to keep kissing his bare chest. God. Louis couldn't believe he got to touch and kiss all that body. That body that was melting down underneath him, rocking the hips up. Louis followed Harry's instructions and took off his shirt.

  
\- I'm gonna suck you off, if that's okay with you -he said  
\- Ah, please -Harry let out a breath

  
He started to leave a mark over Harry's belly, undoing his belt and letting him naked. That was what people call beautiful. A perfect sculpted Adonis. He did what he want the most: get naked first, then pass his tongue all over Harry's inner thighs and then suck a trail of lovebites. Teasing, teasing, teasing.

  
\- Fuck, Louis _, do something_.  
\- You're so beautiful baby, so fucking beautiful. I can't stop, Harry. You're gorgeous.  
\- Then don't stoooooooop -Harry moaned when Louis took him full on his mouth- shit... Babe, babe, fuck, Louis! -he raised his voice when the older boy made a sound of pleasure with the back of his throat sending vibrations right to Harry's cock.

  
Harry took Louis' hair and scratched his hair and he lifted his head so he could make a full show of his lustful blue eyes.

  
\- Shit, Lou, I'm gonna... uh. I can't take it anymore. Louis, Louis. Come up here and kiss me.

  
Louis did as he was told and kissed him. Harry took both cocks in his large hands and with a few strokes he got them off until they both came in his hands and their chests. Louis couldn't take it; he released himself with a cry of _'Harry'_ and a massive lovebite over his boy's shoulder.  
They fell into bed, exhausted. They cleaned up with some tissues before they kissed lazily intertwined one with the other when they started to fall asleep.

  
\- H?  
\- Hmm?  
\- I love you. Night.  
\- Night, Lou. Love you too -he answered, cuddling a little more.

 

\--

 

They told the boys the next day, after the concert in Uruguay, while they were having dinner alone at the hotel pool.

  
\- So, lads, I have something to talk about -started Louis  
\- What's going on? Are you okay? -Liam sounded alarmed  
\- Yes mate, I am okay. In fact, I'm very good. Lately, you might have seen that I was thinking a lot. I tried not to show it, but not all times I was successful  
\- Yes, it was worrying, mate. I can tell that I was planning a Fifa session soon to try and talk to you -said Zayn.  
\- Yeah, but I am fine. I really mean it -he said looking at Harry and blushing a bit.

 

He showed a full smile.

  
\- It looks like it. Tell us what is all this fuss about Louis or I'm gonna stab you with a fork -Niall threatened  
\- Calm down Niall, he'll say it whenever he's ready -sometimes Liam still was the sensible one  
\- Okay. Well, I am fine because I’ve found love. That's it.

  
A big silence followed the statement. Everyone but Harry looked at each other until Zayn spoke.

  
\- Sorry, but we don't quite get it. Things are good with Eleanor, then?

  
Harry couldn't help it and laughed out loud, what caused Louis to roll his eyes at his failed attempt to be mysterious because of his silly boyfriend.

  
\- Harry! Bloody hell! -Liam jumped when the younger one almost spills his drink over him  
\- Well? What is this all about? -Zayn asked

  
Niall was quiet there, observing them.

  
\- It was about time, lads -he said. Louis froze and Harry stopped laughing- What? Weren't you gonna tell us you found love? And judging for Harry's reaction isn't about Eleanor? And because of that same reaction, he seems to know what it's about? And the fact that the last days you two were inseparable? Out of normal! Am I the only one who understood?

  
\- Niall, how you..? You smart bastard! -Exclaimed Louis  
\- What is he smart about you twats tell us already!  
\- Harry and I are together. He is my boyfriend. And we are very much in love -Louis grabbed Harry's hand interlacing their fingers.  
\- Guys that's a lot to sink in. But nothing I never saw coming, really -said Liam who stood up to hug them- I'm just happy you finally found each other  
\- Same here, you look like a power royal couple from hell. It's true then, what fans say on the internet. You are the hottest couple around -Zayn took a photo of them.  
\- So, are we okay with this? -Harry spoke  
\- Why wouldn't we? This is so good. Imagine this, in a few years you guys will have to choose between just three of us to be the best man! -Niall cheered. And then he raised his glass- For the happy couple and the happiness of our mates here, the lovebirds. You wankers! And you had matching tattoos this whole time!  
\- We swear those are not involved directly in our romance. They match, yes. But we weren't together yet -Louis justified.

  
They kept chatting about it for a few hours, until they went to sleep. Louis felt immensely loved. Nothing was better than that.

 

\--

 

\- Babe, can I ask you something? Feel free to say no, I'm just curious -said Louis later lying between Harry's arms and legs in their bed.  
\- Anything, come on.  
\- You said you wrote “Change my mind”, right? Was that one about.. us, or..?  
\- It was. It is. I was very confused that time. I thought we were something else, and everything that happened was about us only. We lived inside our little bubble and I didn't know if I wanted to tell you everything or what.  
\- Hmm. You should have. Told me, I mean. I was almost in the same state. Did you.. um, write another song about us?  
\- Yes. “Don't let me go” was one. I was very much overwhelmed by you and then _“you”_ tweeted _that_ and I went straight to LA to escape. And then, I wrote it -Louis frowned and Harry kissed his temple- Don't worry, baby. I am proud of that song, but I wrote “Happily” about you too. I was thinking of one those two weeks we spent at my bungalow. Remember that one we wrote the lyrics of “Still the one”?  We went to Sweden later and I was so happy about our vacation that I wrote everything I wanted to tell you if it were easy.  
\- Cheeky bastard. I love that song! Makes me wanna dance around. And now makes me wanna kiss you! Which I won't because there's one more song. What about “Something great”?  
\- That one is very special to me, actually. I wrote it thinking of us, of course. And I promised myself I'll never tell you this, but, I wrote it one day I was looking at you while we were rehearsing. I wanted to stand up and kiss you because you were being so adorable and I remember I said _“One day you'll say these words I thought you'll never say”_ and I wrote it on my journal.

  
Louis was tearing, that song it's beautiful and heartbreaking, that's why he sang his only solo with so much passion. Because he was thinking of Harry writing those lyrics and wanting something great. How blind was he?

  
\- Harry, shit; I really don't know what to say, except that I love you. That's all that comes to mind now. And all that I want to say. You are wonderful and so strong, you kept all those feelings till I realized and I am so happy to have you, so happy to call you my boy and everything. Thank you, Harry. For waiting for me even when I didn't know and even when you knew I always loved you like I never loved anyone else.  
\- I was asking for something great. But the song ends with _“you're all I want, so much it's hurting”_. I will always end up thinking of you, Lou. You're all I want. But now it doesn't hurt. Thank you for making me stay every single day through these four years. I love you -Harry said turning Louis and kissing him fiercely.

 

\--

 

They decided not to tell anyone else in the crew just yet. Maybe they'll ask for coming out when they figure this out.  
They went to the Christ the Redeem in Rio de Janeiro. It was a very happy time for the five of them. They filmed for the documentary a bit and took a lot of group selfies. That was a really stunning place. You could see the whole city from there and feel the peace of the high. It was beautiful. And Louis was thinking of all those moments they had. Not only that weekend, but their whole life together. How that first moment they were close without actually knowing each other, at The Script concert. How destiny was giving him clues. How things worked out to meet him at the toilet to give confidence to each other for their auditions. How they were rejected at the same stage of competition and then they were put together in a group, and how his heart jumped when he heard Harry's name being called. How he lift him up celebrating the start of their dream. How after a lot of things they were through, Harry's still supporting him and their love. How he was still waiting for him. How he was taking care of him since day one, since that first time he was nervous and home sick and he cuddled with Harry in their bunk beds talking about nonsense and planning a future together without even knowing if they were passing the next round. Harry was part of his life and he didn't want to let him leave anytime soon.

He stopped thinking because he felt a pair of fingers intertwining with the ones in his left hand. Harry, his Harry was holding his hand in public as his boyfriend for the first time and nothing could be better than that. He felt his heart grow ten times its natural size when Harry caressed his hand and blushed looking down. He was so in love with him. He was holding this love forever, and he didn’t feel like he was on top of a big city, but in top of the whole world.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry again for any mistakes.  
> Feedbacks always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at tobestillandstillmoving.tumblr.com  
> Come and say hi :) xxxxxxxxx


End file.
